k_12fandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript
Woman: Wake up, you're going to be late. :Crybaby's alarm clock rings and she throws the clock away with telekinesis] :Crybaby: (voiceover) Wait. What was my dream again? I remember feeling trapped in rising heat, and there were plastic or cardboard cutouts all around me, and my gums' roots were pushing out my teeth, and the voice of a thousand angels said to me, "It's temporary." Maybe that should be my mantra as I step into what will inevitably be the worst years of my life. :a heart around a calendar date labeled "First Day of Hell" :Crybaby: (voiceover) Ah yes, off to a world in which girls are to only wear pink dresses and boys blue pants. Well, I dyed my uniform and embroidered flowers on the sleeves. laughs Speaking of, I should probably change into my uniform right now. Nah, that shit's itchy. It can wait. Oh yeah and in my dream, you know, when the air below me was sucking my teeth out of their sockets, I noticed that my front two teeth stayed, and the gap between them just kept getting larger and larger. How's that even possible? I know right? I wish my mom wasn't passed out right now and could at least drive me to the bus stop. to pour out cereal, then looks into the box Phillipe, what are you doing in there? out [[Phillipe]] Don't scare me like that. What was that angel's name again? Was it Willy or Layla? No, I think it was Lilith. : :sequence : :Crybaby: I feel so sick. :Angelita: I can't believe we have to do this. :Crybaby: Do you think we'll make any friends? :Angelita: I hope so, but at least we have each other. :Crybaby: That's true. :laughing :Boy: Okay, okay. Stop. Stop. :Blue Boy 1 throws a paper airplane at Crybaby] :Crybaby: Seriously? What does it say? :Angelita: the airplane Real mature. :looks at the paper which says "Gap toothed bitch" :Blue Boy 1 and Blue Boy 2: Aww, sad wittle baby! Go on! :Kelly: Does the bunny wabbit need some tissues? :Girl: I bet she has some in her bra. :Angelita: It's okay, just ignore them. Just plastic assholes. :Blue Boy 1 and Blue Boy 2: Crybaby, wah-wah! :Kids: Wah-wah! Crybaby! Wah-wah, wah-wah, wah-wah! :Crybaby: (voiceover) This is K-12. Crybaby Wheels on the Bus I'm just looking out the window and it's cold outside There are two boys yelling behind me and I'm terrified Counting trees as they pass me by And I'm trying not to look across the aisle 'Cause Maya's letting Dan put his hand Up her skirt and she's got her hand down his pants I know the driver sees it I know he's peeking in the rearview mirror He says nothing, trying to ignore it It's fucking boring, I'm quietly observing I'm saying nothing No one's watching us Don't give a fuck Wheels on the bus I'm holding it down Up in the front Wheels on the bus Ooh, ooh, ooh Wheels on the bus Now I'mma light it up and pass it Puff, puff, and pass it [Celeste] Don't be a dick and babysit C'mon just pass it over here Crybaby Counting cars as they pass me by And I'm trying not to look at the row behind me 'Cause Jason's got his ass on the glass And I hate him, Driver hit a bump fast I know the driver sees it I know he's peeking in the rearview mirror He says nothing, trying to ignore it It's fucking boring, I'm quietly observing I'm saying nothing No one's watching us Don't give a fuck Wheels on the bus I'm holding it down Up in the front Wheels on the bus Ooh, ooh, ooh Wheels on the bus Ooh, ooh, ooh Wheels on the, on the bus Ooh, ah-ooh, ooh Wheels on the bus No one's watching us Don't give a fuck Wheels on the bus I'm holding it down Up in the front Wheels on the bus Ooh, wheels on the bus Ooh, wheels on the bus Ooh, wheels on the bus :drips from the driver's rearview mirror and he crashes the bus into the sea :Angelita: C'mon, get up! What are you doing? (pulls Crybaby up) :and Angelita levitates the bus up to the clouds :Crybaby: We should hang here more often. :Angelita: It's so much better up here. :Boy: This isn't real... this isn't real... :Crybaby: Should we land this thing? :Angelita: Mmmm nah. :Boy: I'm gonna jump out this window! :lands in front of the school; kids go into the school :Driver: up Crybaby and Angelita's skirts, but their underwears read "Fuck off" Ngh. away :chimes ---- :Crybaby: I don't know why people are so scared of death. :Angelita: I agree. It's just another part of life. :Crybaby: You start in the womb and you end in the tomb. :Angelita: nods Wait a second. Where is everybody? :Crybaby: I don't know if it's because it's cold in here, but I'm getting kind of a creepy chill down my back. :Crybaby and Angelita: I love it! :walks behind them :Angelita: What even was that? :Crybaby: Scary. sighs What's the room number again? :Angelita: 222. :Crybaby: 221... :Angelita: 223... :Crybaby and Angelita: 222. ---- :and Angelita open the doors :Ms. Daphne: sniffs Class, would you like to inform Crybaby and Angelita of what rule they did not follow today? :Whole class: When the bell rings, you must be in your assigned seat... :Ms. Daphne: What are ya, deaf? Sit your asses down! :Crybaby and Angelita: Sorry, Ms. Daphne. :Loudspeaker: beeps All must stand for the pledge of allegiance. :Ms. Daphne: All rise! :except Henry stands up :Ms. Daphne: Henry! On your feet! :Loudspeaker and students: I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America and to the Republic for which it stands. One nation, under God, indivisible... :Ms. Daphne: I'm being generous with you, boy. Last chance to stand and show some respect. :Loudspeaker and students: ...with liberty and justice for all. :sit back down :Henry: You hear that? Liberty and justice for all? That's bullshit. :Daphne presses the bell and the doors open :Man: Grab the boy. :Man 2: Get this one. :Henry: Get off me, I didn't do anything wrong! :Man: Take him to holding. :Man 2: Put him in the back. This is what you get. Crybaby Class Fight It was the middle of class and the teacher wasn't looking Kelly had a fat ass and trouble was cooking She had a boy wrapped around her finger tight I fell in love with him but he wasn't in my life The teacher gave me notes to go out and give Kelly She was kissing Brandon, I got jelly I wanted to be in her shoes for one day I just waited 'till recess to make her pay... :throws a crumpled piece of paper at Crybaby, who unfolds it and has a drawing of a dead stick figure and a tombstone, with the words "You at recess" written on it; girls laughing :Daphne writes "Naptime" on the chalkboard and runs out when she notices her nose is bleeding :and Angelita's eyes turn black and they crawl into their blankets' secret space :Crybaby: on flashlight Angelita? :Angelita: I'm over here. Can you hear me? :Crybaby: Yeah, where are you? :Angelita: I'm trying to follow your voice. There you are. :Crybaby: Finally. How do they expect us to sleep in there? :Angelita: I don't know. yawns I am kind of sleepy though. :Crybaby: Well, wake up. I got that thrown at my head. the paper ball into Angelita's lap :Angelita: unfolds Who drew this? :Crybaby: That girl Kelly. I think she's trying to like rip my head off or something. :Angelita: Well, what are you gonna do? You gotta defend yourself. :Crybaby: I can't defend myself. I don't know how to fight, I just, I don't even know how to do that. I don't even know— slaps Crybaby Ow! Angelita: Hold it together, girl. We are capable of doing whatever we want, remember? lights up in her hand :eyes flash open :Crybaby: No, I can't, it's cheating. out the fire with water from her hand :Angelita: sigh Do you really think we'd have these abilities if we weren't supposed to use them? :Crybaby: I don't know. I just feel like I'd have an unfair advantage. :Angelita: Well, I don't know. Why don't you call your mom and ask her what she thinks you should do? :Crybaby: My mom? :Angelita: Mhm. :Crybaby: No, it's okay. She's probably sleeping right now and honestly, I don't even then she'd pick up the ph— puts rotary phone in front of Crybaby Ugh, fine. She's not going to pick up. :Angelita: We'll see. ---- :mom's home phone rings ---- Crybaby Class Fight (cont'd) Mommy, why do I feel sad? Should I give him away or feel this bad? "No no no, don't you choke" Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" For the throat, for, for the throat Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" Angelita For the throat, for, for the throat Crybaby Daddy chimed in, "Go for the throat" (class fight) :puts snakes in Crybaby's sleeping mat ---- :Kelly: Did you see what she was wearing? Like, it was embarrassing for everyone, and, like, I told her. I was trying to be helpful. I gave her advice. I was like, "That's ugly." :sits with Crybaby and Angelita :Kelly: And she took it like personally. She was getting all mad about it, I was like, "I'm helping you." :Girl: Hey, Kelly? :Kelly: Stop! Don't interrupt me. Shh, still talking. :Girl: Yeah, I— :Kelly: I just don't understand why you wouldn't take my advice. I give really good advice to people and it's just a—are you even listening to me? around :Angelita: Watch out! :runs away and Kelly slaps Crybaby, as well as cuts her arm with a blade :Kids: Fight, fight, fight! :eyes turn black and she lifts Kelly up into the air, strangling her with her braids ---- :Ms. Daphne: drugs and looks at playground's security camera What the fuck! Crybaby Class Fight (cont'd) Her face was fucked up and her hands were bloody Kelly (talking) What are you doing? Put me down, you freak! Crybaby We were in the playground Things were getting muddy The teacher broke us up after I broke her And my one true love called me a monster Mommy, why do I feel sad, feel sad, feel sad, feel sad? :Daphne blows her whistle ---- :Ms. Daphne: (while pulling Crybaby and Kelly's ears) Would have thought that young ladies like you would know better! :Kelly: Quit it! My mom spent good money getting these ears done. :Ms. Daphne: You have really blown it this time. Sit down. I mean it. :Crybaby: (voiceover) I shouldn't have lost control like that. She's not a bad person, she's just projecting her insecurities onto me. :Kelly: (voiceover) She didn't even leave a mark on me. I broke skin. ---- :ticking; Ms. Daphne lights [[Principal|the principal's] cigar] :Principal: You said you dress as a woman now? :Ms. Harper: Yes, I'm transitioning. Look— :Principal: Transitioning? No, no I can't permit you to influence the children with this ridiculous behavior. And so what, now you want us to address you as... :Ms. Harper: Ms. Harper. Correct. :Daphne laughs :Ms. Harper: The kids really connect with me. I love my job and I'd really like to stay, but I need to be my most authentic self. I am a woman. :Ms. Daphne: A woman? You hear this? :Principal: Mr. Harper, you're fired. ---- :Glue Boy: glue Mmm. :Crybaby: What are those? :Thomas: He forces us to take these pills. Each color is a different dosage. I'm on pink. It's the lightest dose. pill :Crybaby: Why is he forcing medication on everyone? :Thomas: To control us. So we can't leave. :Kelly: (to Glue Boy) That's fucking disgusting. :sighs and her eyes turn black, and she sees a vision of Ms. Harper, so she pulls a phone from the ceiling Crybaby The Principal Sneaky, greedy, money-seeking Always peeping, fucking creeping Got it on the down low So you think you're always squeaky? What if I had told your mother Her son was a cruel motherfucker, huh? It's not just me, it's everybody Who thinks that you're fucking ugly when you come and hurt us Just so you can get your money Forced to follow the leader who's being possessed by demons I tried to make you listen but you won't, it's your way, right? Killing kids all day and night Prescription pills and online fights Shooting at the angels while claiming you're the good guy All you want is cash and hype Fuck our dreams and that's not right The principal Oh, where's the principle? Oh, where's the principle? Oh, where's the principle? Oh, where's the principle? Oh, where's the principle? Complicated, overrated You're fixated and elated By the separation in this place that you've created Fuck all of your rules and guidelines You shouldn't even be on the sidelines Can't you see that we're all hurting? If you're not teaching, we're not learning Excuse me, how much are you earning? I tried to make you listen but you won't, it's your way, right? Killing kids all day and night Prescription pills and online fights Shooting at the angels while claiming you're the good guy All you want is cash and hype Fuck our dreams and that's not right The principal Oh, where's the principle? Oh, where's the principle? Oh, where's the principle? Oh, where's the principle? Oh, where's the principle? You don't know the pain that you are causing Yeah, your actions hurt, so do your words The more you try to fuck us over We will be there yelling at your front door I tried to make you listen but you won't, it's your way, right? ---- :Ms. Daphne: cries Idiots! Save him! :doctors put a shot in his neck and he wakes up ---- :closes the door and her classmates look up at her creepily :on desks Crybaby Show & Tell You pull me by my hair so I don't go nowhere Tell me you love me but you treat me like I'm never there You say the cruelest words, yes they break my heart 'Cause I'm over here working my ass off Why is it so hard to see? (Why?) If I cut myself, I would bleed (Ouch) I'm just like you, you're like me Imperfect and human are we Show and tell I'm on display for all you fuckers to see Show you tell Harsh words if you don't get a pic with me Buy and sell (buy and sell me, baby) Like I'm a product to society Art don't sell Unless you've fucked every authority You beg and cry for more and yet I'm on the floor There are strangers taking pictures when I ask no more It's really hard to say just how I feel I'm scared that I'll get thrown away like a banana peel Why is it so hard to see? (Why?) If I cut myself, I would bleed (Ouch) I'm just like you, you're like me Imperfect and human are we Show and tell (show and tell) I'm on display for all you fuckers to see Show you tell (show and tell) Harsh words if you don't get a pic with me Buy and sell (buy and sell me, baby) Like I'm a product to society Art don't sell Unless you've fucked every authority Show and tell (ahem) Why can't you fucking hear me? Show and tell (ahem) Are you listening yet? Show and tell (show and tell, baby) I'm on display for all you fuckers to see Show you tell Harsh words if you don't get a pic with me Buy and sell (buy and sell me, baby) Like I'm a product to society Art don't sell Unless you've fucked every authority Category:Transcripts